Mistaken Receptions
by smiles1116
Summary: Sky is at a wedding for her best friend and has no idea who the groom is. What happens when she meets a rather charming man in the garden?


[Mistaken Conceptions] Deidara oneshot (for Moonlitxhalo)

_This is a request from the lovely Sky-chan. ^ ^ Me hopes you enjoy it. I has made pretty wordies for my Sky-chan! :D And me used her idea as well. ^ ^ _

Name: Sky Shinzui

Friends: Tobi and Konan

Looks: Long brown hair, turquoise eyes, otherwise average

Personality: Sarcastic, extremely optimistic, smart, generally fearless, flirtatious

*** Please note that this is modern-day

Sky mentally grumbles as she slides out the side door of the church, irritated with the way her dress is fitting around her torso. Taking a quick glance around, she determines that she is alone and struggles for a moment to unzip her dress partway, reaching inside the bodice to fix the irritating lace. She lets out a soft sigh of relief and takes her time, freezing when she hears a chuckle behind her.

"Getting cold feet, un?" Sky jumps slightly and instinctively covers herself, even though her back is to the voice. She glances back over her shoulder and sees a blonde in a tuxedo.

"Who's to say I'm not?" The man grins.

"That's why I was asking, yeah." He turns and takes a seat on a bench just out of sight. Sky waits for a moment before continuing to work with the lacy bodice. She hears him speak again. "I take it you're a bride's maid, hm?"

"Yes, one of my friends is marrying a guy I've never met."

"Ah, I see. Well, you look very nice in that dress." The comment makes her smile a little.

"Thanks, but I find the whole thing irritating. I hate lace; so of course, she just HAD to pick one with a lacy bodice." Her words make him chuckle, causing a slightly warm and fuzzy feeling to make itself known in her stomach.

"Of course, it's all just to spite you, yeah." They laugh together before going quiet again, but the man soon breaks the silence.

"What's your name, un?" Sky smiles a little.

"Everyone calls me Sky."

"Ah, a perfect name, yeah. You're just as pretty as the blue in the sky on a sunny day." She blushes a little from his words but feels inwardly pleased.

"Thank you very much. But what's your name?" She feels a slight bit of curiosity.

"Deidara, yeah." She smiles a little.

"Nice to meet you, Deidara-yeah," she says, giggling softly to herself. This causes him to chuckle with her.

"Sorry, un, I say things out of habit a lot. Some call it a speech defect, but I prefer to think I'm just a unique individual, yeah!" Sky laughs musically.

"A brilliant deduction, that is. I'll have to remember that one to use as an excuse." She goes back to shifting the lace on her dress for a moment before reaching back and trying to zip her dress back up... and failing miserably. To her dismay, she finds that she can't reach the zipper while holding the stupid lace in place. She makes a noise of frustration and hears the voice from before speak again.

"Having some issues, un?"

Sky lets loose a breath of frustration. "... Yes...." She finally admits. She hesitates before asking quietly.

"... Could you help me... please?"

"Sure thing, un." She hears the man stand and walk toward her, appearing back around the hedge. "I take it you need me to zip you up, yeah?"

"Yes," Sky confirms, leaving her back to the man. She feels his hands carefully pinch the fabric closed and pull the zipper up its track before stepping back.

"There you go, yeah," he smiles at her as she turns around. "And look at that.... You're even prettier than I thought, un."

Sky flushes a little and smiles at him. "Thank you, Deidara. You look rather handsome in your tux."

Deidara groans and tugs at the collar. "I hate it, yeah! Damned bride made me get one."

Sky looks at him curiously, heart sinking slightly. "What's your part in the wedding?"

"The most important part after the bride!" He grins at her before looking back and seeing an angry woman in a white dress sticking her head out the door.

"Deidara, get your ass in here right now! You're supposed to be-" She growls before blinking and pausing. "... Sky? What are you doing out here?"

Sky gives her a sheepish grin. "I, uh, needed to fix my dress and get a breath of air. And Deidara helped me zip it back up. It's my fault; I'm sorry, Konan."

The woman sighs and shakes her head. "Whatever, just both of you get in here and take your places!"

Deidara grins at Sky when the bridezilla disappears back inside. "So, I guess I'll see you at the reception, yeah?"

Sky gives him a small smile. "Yeah, of course."

He grins at her. "I'll save you a dance, un."

She gives a small smile as she watches him disappear back inside before sighing softly.

_It's just my luck that I find a guy I like... and he's marrying my best friend._ Sky shakes her head before slowly following him in and going into the back to take her place.

***Cue the wedding***

Sky takes her slow steps in a few places ahead of the bride, eyes on the ground in front of her. She's determined _not_ to trip in her heels, and thus far, she is managing to walk without looking _completely_ like a newborn calf walking for the first time. She doesn't think anyone saw her slight stumble in the foyer but doesn't take a chance in looking at anyone. She walks behind the flower girl who is enjoying herself by making a mess with the pretty petals. She barely manages to stifle a giggle when she sees Tobi bouncing down the aisle happily with his ring pillow; even though he's a lot older than a ring bearer normally is, she has to admit that his personality makes him the perfect choice.

Sky reaches the front of the church and carefully goes up the steps, trying to keep her footing as she turns in place on the narrow step, facing the crowd and watching the bride come in. She smiles as Konan walks down the aisle, glowing with the pride and radiance she deserves to feel, almost a surreal beauty in her gorgeous dress.

Once everyone is in place, the minister begins to speak. Sky turns to face him and glances over. Deidara catches her eye, and he winks. Sky's face registers slight surprise then fully smiles at him, unable to stop the warm feeling in her stomach as it spreads through her stomach as the wedding continues.

***Later at the reception***

Sky smiles and turns from the punch bowl before going to sit down again, watching the bride and groom dance to the first song together. She blinks and looks up as a hand extends in front of her face and smiles up at its owner.

"Hello, Deidara."

"Hello, Sky, un," he grins at her. "Would you care to dance?"

"Yes, I would," she smiles up at him, glad that the best man kept his word.


End file.
